


Пять случаев, когда Кроули испытывал по отношению к Азирафелю желание

by curious_Lissa



Series: Первые пять раз [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Five Times, Gen, Historical, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Желал, желал и желал, во многих смыслах и в течение многих лет.





	Пять случаев, когда Кроули испытывал по отношению к Азирафелю желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Crowley Wanted Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355596) by [Mitsuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi). 



> … и один случай, когда он его получил.

**Я желаю вновь вернуть тебя**

Кроули вел охоту. Прочесывая каменные улицы Суры, он следовал за пульсацией метафизического света туда, где должен был быть ангел. Этот осел-выскочка на самом деле развоплотил его в Мемфисе. Он только-только возвел Менеса на Двойной Престол, и город был переполнен воинами и знатью, и праздновал женщинами и хорошим вином – особенно хорошим вином – когда ангел подловил его на выходе из храма.

\- Это будет слишком важно, чтобы допустить твое влияние, - объяснил он почти извиняющимся тоном, но это не остановило мерзавца от того, чтобы воткнуть проклятый бронзовый кинжал ему меж ребер, в то время как он все еще пытался протрезветь. Ушли века на то, чтобы объяснить этот эпизод Снабжению так, чтобы заполучить новую телесную оболочку. Когда он вновь вернулся на поверхность, первое, что он сделал – начал расспрашивать вокруг. И он проследовал за слухами и собственным чутьем на струйки Святости, которые ангел оставлял за собой, в эту маленькую еврейскую общину, из всех возможных мест, в Вавилоне. По всей видимости, в иешиве был наставник, который постоянно добавлял неканонические байки, и вызывал головную боль у всех раввинов. Кроули подумал, что, возможно, сможет им с этим помочь.

Вечер был теплым, и, хотя уже зажгли лампы, находиться на улице было приятно, и все окна были открыты. Люди в этом квартале были простыми и удовлетворенными, честными и добрыми. Ангел должен был быть где-то здесь, неподалеку. «Где же ты,» - думал он, просеивая шелуху людей в поисках этой ауры благости. – «Ну же, сволочь, где ты?». Кроули обогнул группу женщин, набирающих воду из колодца, затем завернул за угол, чтобы обнаружить, конечно же, таверну, в которой собралось множество пожилых людей, выпивающих и спорящих. «Попался,» - подумал он, и поймал локоть прислуживающей девушки.

\- Мне нужен… - как там этот хрен звал себя нынче? – Мне нужен рав Азир Афаил, ты его знаешь? – Девушка кивнула, даже не пытаясь перекричать толпу внутри, и указала на более молодую фигуру у задней стены, сидящую, склонившись над свитком. Кроули улыбнулся и вложил серебряную монету в ее ладонь.

Было несложно проскользнуть сквозь толпу, и галдеж послужил бы хорошим прикрытием, если бы Азирафель был на чеку и это могло бы понадобиться. Как оказалось, Кроули смог скользнуть на скамью рядом с ангелом, даже прежде чем тот поднял взгляд. Было почти жаль губить это тело. У него были мягкие на вид кудри и особенно длинные ресницы. Красивое, на самом деле, в некоем неряшливом роде. Он наклонился к Азирафелю, чтобы прошептать ему:  
\- Привет, ангел, - в самое ухо, наслаждаясь тем, как тот отшатнулся.

Прежде чем Азирафель смог бы совершить еще хотя бы одно движение, Кроули нырнул вниз и укусил его в шею, открыв крошечные ранки, чтобы влить в них свой яд. Глаза ангела расширились от шока и боли, но паралитики удержали его в неподвижности, в то время как его сердце замедлилось и затем остановилось. Кроули смотрел, пока ангел не ушел, а затем позволил голове трупа склониться на стол, как будто бы тот был просто пьян.  
\- Рад вновь тебя увидеть, - сказал он ему, поглаживая темные волосы просто потому что мог. – До следующей встречи.

 

**Я желаю, чтобы ты помнил**

После смерти Гипатии все, о чем Кроули мог думать, было: «Я хочу увидеть Азирафеля». Он метался по городу, до сих пор смердящему дымом – возможно, навсегда пропах горящими книгами и кровью – пока не нашел покрытого пеплом ангела стоящим перед горящей библиотекой. На короткое мгновение Кроули ощутил, будто бы молчаливая фигура, очерченная пламенем, была единственной устойчивой точкой в мире, вырывавшемся из-под контроля повсюду вокруг него. Затем он вспомнил, что технически ему не требовалось дышать, и вдыханию дыма не обязательно было оставлять его тело опьяненным его ядами. Он затащил Азирафеля, оцепенелого и запинающегося, в первый попавшийся им открытый трактир, чтобы опьянеть от чего-нибудь получше.

\- Я обучал ее геометрии, знаешь, когда она была еще девочкой, - произнес Азирафель за третьей чашей неочищенной медовухи. – Она была выдающейся, мне не важно, что там говорит Кирилл. Он ни за что не должен был позволять этому сброду так выходить из-под контроля.

\- Это, ээ, может быть из-за меня. Хотя, на самом деле, Орест и без того ненавидел Кирилла, не то, чтобы было трудно убедить его не мириться. – Кроули провел пальцами сквозь крошечный огонек свечи, стоящей на их столе. – Чертовски жаль насчет книг, однако.

Азирафель швырнул свою чашу на стол.  
\- Как они могли? Там были вещи, которых больше не существует нигде в мире. Человеческие работы, Кроули, абсолютно, начисто утерянные. Она не снисходила до особого оплакивания, но это бы сработало. 

Они оба уставились в огонь. Кроули подобрал чашу Азирафеля и налил им еще по одной. Вдалеке звонил колокол.

\- Ты помнишь Женщину? Еву, я имею в виду? Ты ведь говорил с ней, по крайней мере, немного, насчет меча и всего остального, - произнес Кроули наконец. Азирафель кивнул с отчетливостью того, у кого зрение начинало двоиться. – Она мне иногда напоминала ее. Гипатия.

\- Темнее кожа у Евы, - пробормотал Азирафель, до сих пор наблюдая за свечой. – Не такая высокая.

\- Но та же потребность познания. Та же заостренность глаз, возможно. – Кроули вдруг подумал, что на планете не было больше никого, кто помнил бы форму глаз Евы. Может быть, и в Раю и Аду тоже, раз уж на то пошло – большинство из их сорта не посчитало бы это достаточно важным, чтобы заметить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы запомнить. Азирафель моргнул, глядя слегка затуманенным взором на свою чашу.

\- Мм… Да, понимаю, о чем ты. Мне кажется, однако, Ева бы ей гордилась. Ты не думаешь?

\- Знаешь, ангел, я на самом деле так думаю.

 

**Я желаю, чтобы ты был на моей стороне**

Проблема была в том, что он не думал, что ангел на самом деле сможет это сделать. Хорошо и здорово было сказать: «О, не волнуйся, я позабочусь о твоем искушении в Риме пока буду там Вдохновлять нашего нового святого, избавлю тебя от дороги, старина», но это ведь была не совсем та вещь, что обычно входила в описание работы ангела, верно? По крайней мере, Кроули-то помнил, каково это - быть ангелом. Ты не забудешь, как это происходит. У Азирафеля не было _опыта_ в искушении.

Так что он проследил за ним. Только немножко. Не следовало оставлять работу несделанной и позволять Аду считать, что он не выполняет свою квоту.

Азирафель остановился у самого города, чтобы поговорить с молодой крестьянкой, которая, по твердому убеждению Кроули, казалась поразительно неудивленной световым представлением. Обычно они кричали, по крайней мере, немного, но эта девушка просто продолжала мечтательно собирать свои травы, и время от времени кивала, пока Азирафель не закончил. Довольно разочаровывающе.

Затем Азирафель спрятал свои крылья, убавил небесное сияние до слегка менее выдающегося уровня, и направился прогулочным шагом по дороге в город. Он мягко улыбнулся мальчику, как бы невзначай подбиравшемуся к прилавку пекаря, и приветливо поболтал с пекарем, чтобы тот смотрел в другую сторону, пока мальчишка не стащил пол-дюжины булочек.

Он радостно поприветствовал девушку, у которой только начинала показываться первая округлость беременности, та поцеловала его в щеку и представила своего мужа – мужчину, приближающегося к семидесяти, как минимум – а также его привлекательного ученика. Парень сказал что-то своему наставнику, а затем ушел; старик, по всей видимости, сурово поучал Азирафеля чему-то, оскорбленно указывая на близлежащее здание. Азирафель на самом деле подмигнул девушке, и помахал ей, подгоняя в ту сторону, куда ушел ученик, в тот момент, когда старик повернулся спиной.

Он повздыхал с женщиной средних лет у прилавка с рулонами ярко окрашенного шелка, который та явно не могла себе позволить. Азирафель обратил внимание на красивую узорную окраску одного, продуманную вышивку другого, тонкую текстуру третьего, и вся поза женщины говорила о вожделении и сожалении. Азирафель утешил женщину, успокаивающе похлопав по плечу, и указал место, где можно было бы приобрести ткани подешевле.

Он устроил так, что огромный мужчина с тяжелым деревянным веслом, преследовавший болезненно худого мальчишку по площади, запнулся и грохнулся в кучу навоза. И привлек к этому достаточно внимания для того, чтобы толпа смеющихся людей прикрыла убегавшего ребенка. Мальчишка промчался мимо Азирафеля и Кроули, выдыхая смешки, по которым нельзя было сказать, был ли это ужас или облегчение.

Кроули, честно говоря, был впечатлен до чертиков. Ангел не просто искушал людей совершать грехи, он делал так, чтобы они при этом чувствовали, что _поступают хорошо_. Кроули не мог не представить лишь на мгновение, каким Азирафель мог бы быть, будь он демоном. Он не был бы прямолинеен в этом смысле, не как большинство из них – он был в достаточной степени человеком и как ангел. Скорее всего, не был бы даже особенно зловещим, просто с таким жизнерадостным, сочувственным лицом и мягкими нежными руками и «в конце концов, вреда ведь не будет?» таким тихим голосом… У человечества не было бы шансов. Они вдвоем, да работая вместе - вот _тогда_ б они устроили _настоящие_ неприятности.

Хотя, было бы немного скучновато, если б нечем было уравновесить их коварства. И Азирафелю бы это не понравилось.

Азирафель стоял, прислонившись к стене, когда Кроули завернул за следующий угол, и явно поджидал его.  
\- Я получил твое одобрение? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

Кроули позволил себе медленную, довольную ухмылку.  
\- Сойдешь.

 

**Я желаю, чтобы ты беспокоил меня**

\- Ты это сделал? – голос был спокоен, почти монотонен. Азирафель стоял, прислонившись к косяку, изможденный и с опустошенным взглядом, в дверях съемной комнаты Кроули. Он выглядел худым почти на границе с костлявостью, и Кроули вдруг посетило неожиданное яркое сенсорное воспоминание о том, как они вдвоем с ангелом угощались пряниками в Константинополе. Где-то внизу на улице кто-то изрыгал проклятия по-испански.

\- Я получил похвалу за это. Персональные поздравления от нашего Самого Страшного и Ужасного Лорда. – Кроули пытался вложить в голос хотя бы незначительное самодовольство. Или, раз уж не вышло, хотя бы привстать в сидячее положение. Это было не так-то просто – он пил уже в течение десяти дней, и не видел причин не продолжать в том же духе и дальше на неопределенный срок. Над неубранной постелью солнечные лучи искажались маревом дыма, который, казалось, никогда не покидал до конца Барселону. Кроули закрыл глаза.

В нескольких футах от него послышался звук закрывшейся двери и едва слышные шаги, приближающиеся к кровати.

\- Ты это сделал? – Кроули пошевелился достаточно для того, чтобы закинуть одну из рук поверх глаз, чтобы перекрыть проникавший солнечный свет. – Я сидел с одной из девочек, которую привезли сегодня. Ей было пятнадцать, и у нее был двухмесячный малыш. Я убедил их, что, если они позволят ей понянчиться с ним один последний раз, это убедит ее покаяться. Хочешь знать, где она сейчас, Кроули?

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. – Слова вырвались против его воли. Кроули бесило, что ангел пришел сюда, и он не мог вынести мысли о том, что тот может уйти. Тонкий матрас подался, когда еще одно тело опустилось на край кровати.

\- Ты это сделал? – Едва слышный шепот в неподвижном затхлом воздухе.

\- Нет.

Тяжелый вздох, и шорох смявшегося покрывала, когда Азирафель откинулся назад, опершись головой на стену.  
\- Вот и ладно тогда.

 

**Я желаю, чтобы ты верил в меня**

Конечно же, Азирафель отправился в Германию. Не важно, насколько он любил Лондон, не важна политика или война, или хотя бы элементарная безопасность, будь он проклят. «Кто-то должен, по крайней мере, попытаться помочь», - сказал он, стоя на платформе железнодорожной станции. Он внимательно наблюдал за Кроули, будто искал что-то, чего Кроули даже предположить не мог, в его взгляде. – «Постарайся держаться подальше от неприятностей, дорогой мой, насколько сможешь», - сказал он, и Кроули пожал его руку и лишь на мгновение подумал о том, чтобы силой вытащить его из дверей вагона обратно.

Это было всего несколько лет назад – в 38-м году, кажется? – но это были очень долгие пять лет. У Кроули было дел невпроворот, конечно же, особенно, когда начали появляться американцы, но это не останавливало его от желания выпить с кем-то, у кого мог быть хотя бы намек на шанс понимания, когда он заваливался в свою темную квартиру в конце дня.

Он едва не рассмеялся вслух, когда услышал, как они назвали свое новейшее шоу ужасов. Операция «Гоморра». Ну, ему стоило отдать людям должное, смирению они так и не научились. Сэр Чарльз Портал совершенно спокойно откинулся на спинку стула и обрисовал стратегию разрушения германских городов, как будто бы это были планы на чай. Совещание продолжалось на протяжении часов, к счастью, не требуя от Кроули особенного подначивания, потому что тот обнаружил себя крайне отвлекшимся.

Когда собрание распустили, он позаимствовал ручку и клочок бумаги и накидал быструю записку. Он использовал старые хараппские письмена, несмотря на то, что перевод названия города превратился почти в шараду, потому что нельзя было позволить любопытным глазам перехватить его послание. И написано там было следующее: «Гамбург ужасен в это время года. У меня зарезервирован столик в Рице на 24 июля. Приезжай домой?». Он уложил клочок бумаги в футлярчик почтового голубя и сотворил небольшое чудо, чтобы убедиться, что он доберется до Азирафеля в целости и вовремя. А затем он надеялся.

Прошло три недели. Огненный смерч унес жизни приблизительно 40 000 людей и оставил от городов немногим более куч пепла и камня. Кроули скрупулезно просмотрел кинохроники, но не обнаружил следов присутствия ангела. Он полагал, что еще один обугленный труп не вызвал бы особенных комментариев, и кто знает, когда ангел разобрался бы там наверху и вернулся бы на свой пост. Кроули вырубил электричество во всем квартале кинотеатра чисто из-за раздражения.

А затем голубь, наконец, вернулся – и, на самом деле, принес ответ. На языке майя, неуклюже транслитерированном в клинопись, записка гласила: «Отправился в Данию. Обед придется пропустить, дорогой. В следующий раз я угощаю. – А»

Цветы пышно цвели по всему Лондону на протяжении недель.

 

**Я желал, чтобы ты задержался**

К тому моменту, как Азирафель покончил с последними кусочками клубничного «Наполеона» Кроули в Ледбери, едва пробило десять вечера. В ресторане было достаточно тихо, время шло к закрытию на ночь, но Кроули не мог сказать, что торопится вставать. Еда была вкусной, и он растягивал последние четверть бокала весьма хорошего Шато-Шалон. Свет от свечей ловил смеющиеся морщинки в уголках глаз Азирафеля.

\- Думаю, они переезжают в деревню, - сказал Азирафель, перекатывая ножку своего бокала между пальцев. – Сказали, что найдут маленький домик и уйдут на пенсию. Должно пойти на пользу им обоим, полагаю. – Кроули пожал плечами, но его прервала подошедшая с их счетом официантка. Он передал ей папочку обратно со своей подписью и прикончил остатки вина. – Полагаю, нам нужно идти, - произнес Азирафель, разочарованно глядя вслед девушке. Та почти незаметно прихрамывала весь вечер, но, когда отходила, внезапно как будто бы почувствовала себя тверже на ногах.

\- Ты мог бы поехать со мной ко мне, - предложил Кроули, ухмыляясь Азирафелю, чтобы заставить его покраснеть. Он завернулся в свое длинное пальто и наблюдал, как Азирафель возится со своим шарфом.

\- Пожалуй, съезжу, - пробормотал Азирафель, попытавшись изобразить надменное непонимание и с треском провалившись. Кроули спрятал искреннюю улыбку в вороте пальто. – Ты ведь говорил, что собираешься показать мне ту пародию, которую американцы сотворили из романов «Игры Престолов». Как там его – нет фикус, ты говорил мне буквально на днях…

\- Нетфликс, ангел, - рассмеялся Кроули. – Это был нетфликс. – Снаружи ветер уже обжигал холодом, хотя снег в этом году еще не показывался. Осталось уже недолго. Асфальт искрился под фонарями, пока они шли до того места, где припарковали Бентли.

\- Точно. – Азирафель подышал на свои пальцы, а затем спрятал их в карманы. Кроули включил обогрев, как только они уселись в машину – ему никогда не приходило в голову подождать разогрева двигателя, и, тем не менее, Бентли тут же покорно окатила теплым воздухом их сиденья. Поездка была короткой – даже еще короче, учитывая, как Кроули любил ее предпринимать. Азирафелю пришлось прикрикнуть на него, чтобы избежать столкновения лишь с одним пьяным пешеходом и бродячей собакой, его новый персональный рекорд – и они прибыли к квартире довольно быстро.

Кроули взглядом привел в движение лифт и открыл квартиру ключом-картой. Азирафель прошел к окнам, где Кроули держал свои цветы, чтобы посмотреть, как те подросли с его последнего визита, сообщая им всем, какие они красивые. Кроули попытался снять свое пальто в достаточно грозной манере, чтобы уравновесить уделяемое внимание, но учитывая, что растения прямо у него на глазах разворачивали новые зеленые завитки, это, похоже, не сработало. Они всегда довольно сильно ластились к Азирафелю. Убийственно для дисциплины.

\- Иди сделай чаю, пока я включаю, - крикнул он от двери. – И прекрати разбаловывать мои папоротники. – Азирафель рассмеялся, но все-таки прошел в кухню. Кроули всегда удивляло, насколько уютнее ощущалась его полупустая квартирка с уродливыми шарфами в шотландку на спинке дивана и с компанейским свистом чайника, который поставил не он. Он откинулся на белую кожаную поверхность дивана и принялся работать одним из шести пультов своей мультимедийной системы. Джон Сноу сам себя не предаст.

Азирафель, как и ожидалось, испытал отвращение. Он чопорно отвел взгляд в четырех эпизодах с голыми грудями в одной только первой серии. К тому моменту, как Дэйнерис повела Безупречных из рабства, чайник опустел, а Азирафель демонстративно стащил кроссворд из газеты «Таймс» Кроули. Кроули положил голову на подлокотник дивана и позволил векам опуститься под собственной тяжестью, когда тихий шорох карандаша Азирафеля и звук дыхания, которое не было его собственным, убаюкали его в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: Прошу прощения за любую историческую недостоверность. Я провела некоторые исследования, но я точно не историк. Заглавия эпизодов взяты из песни Downfall группы Matchbox 20.


End file.
